The Lone Hunter
by Kevin Lapse
Summary: Deep in the Everfree lives a creature. A creature that is said to be highly dangerous. It is told that he is as old as the princesses themselves and a single look in his eyes will paralyze you. But that's all a lie. I know the truth. And I'm far worst that the stories. (HIE Fanfic)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

They say eyes are the window to the soul. But if you have no soul do you have no eyes?

If you have no eyes, how could one see the soul?

If you have no soul then the eyes have nothing to show.

If your eyes have nothing to show, then what's the point in using them? What's the point in them working?

Soul is what binds every living creature together.

Eyes are what cause others to see that soul.

Soul is what makes the world.

Eyes are what show us the world.

Each dependent on the other. If the eyes were to shatter, so would the soul. If the soul was to fade, so would the eyes.

* * *

At first glance they would see a beast, second glance they would see a monster, third glance…Well, they never stay for a third glance.

Who could blame them? The stories that they were told, the fear that was stitched into their minds.

I've heard the Stories, I've heard the myths.

I've seen what rumors can do to a person. I've seen what lies can do when they seep their way into a ponies mind.

I've seen the damage they can inflict. I've felt the damage, and I am all too familiar with it.

But this type of damage cannot be healed. This damage cannot be fixed.

It leaves a permanent scar, one that will not fade, one that will not disappear. It stays there, taunting you. Reminding you of how big of a fool you were to trust. How big of a fool you were to let down your guard for one time… one fatal time.

Do I think she regrets for what was done? No.

Do I think she regrets for what could have been done? Not at all.

She tries not to regret, for regretting leads to apologizing, and one cannot apologize if the believe nothing wrong has been done.

She tells herself that she knows what happened. She tells herself she knows what had to be done.

but I doubt she knows exactly what she has done.

She placed her mistakes on another, and she holds no regrets in doing so..

And for that I cannot forgive. And she cannot apologize.

I might face her again. Only time will tell. And we are not going anywhere, for we both have too much time.

One day I'll see you again. And you will pay for what you have done to me.

And you will feel the pain you inflicted on me.

And that is something I can promise.

I promise to face you one day, Celestia.

…

But I fear that it is only an empty promise.

An empty threat.

An empty word.

* * *

I used to see things differently.

I used to look down at the word and only see the light.

but sadly, know all I see is the darkness.

I can hear the screams of those who refuse to scream. I can hear the cries form those that believe they are happy. I can hear the lies inflicted upon each soul.

A long time ago I saw more. I saw opinion. I saw emotion. I saw the truth.

Ponies were allowed to think, to feel more than one feeling.

but now it's only happiness and friendship.

They say friendship concurs all, but friendship isn't what won the wars. It was blood, it was anger, and it was the will to live.

It was the strongest of all emotions. Not just happiness, not only friendship.

I fear for the day when theses ponies do have to face battle. I fear for the day when these ponies have to face real death.

Friendship is not always the life saver.

And why would it be?

It didn't save Her.

And it sure as hell didn't save me.

* * *

A long time ago lived a beast. But, he wasn't always known as a monster… not at first.

He was a simple man just trying to make ends meet.

For a small payment he would help you in any way he could.

One day he an unforgivable event unfold and an innocent mare and stallion died at the hooves of another.

Those that killed the pony notice the human and they soon began to run screaming of a beast.

Ponies came over to investigate… and they jumped to conclusions.

And they, became afraid.

Soon, the mobs formed.

And attention was brought to the monarchs.

Back then the world was ruled by two. You may have known them as the princess, but he once knew them as friends. They took him in when he was beaten down. They gave him medicine, they gave him a home, and they give him the closest thing he had to a family.

They understood what really happened, and they understood why he was hunted.

They kept him safe under royal guard, and they treated him as an equal.

Soon, he befriended both of the princesses. But, there was one in particular he seemed to have enjoyed the company of the most; the youngest of the princesses.

They talked, They laughed... They fell in love.

But , he apparently truly knew her.

It was only a couple of the months after he was taken in when he received the news, and it wasn't with kind words, but it was with handcuffs.

He was wrongly accused for a crimes against royalty.

The eldest sister punished him in the highest way possible. She took something away from him.

Others would have been sent to Tartarus, but it was what she took away from him that made this punishment the worst,

It's crazy that how one can live without a soul.

But the worst was it seems when the soul disappear... The world truly becomes black.

* * *

 **Authors note** : Hey guys! So I was reading this week and the voices in my head were all like 'hey Kevin! Your an amazing person! you should go rob that convince store!'

And after robbing the convince store I re-read my first chapter and I thought it sucked... so I did a redo! (ps. I didn't rob a convince store).

So here you go.

and don't worry the story won't change and I wont (most likely) be changing the A New Beginning chapter. (I'll re-post it once I get to that point in the story)

Also I decided I will be responding to reviews one the next chapter!

So leave a review!

That's all.

-George W. Bush

(not really George W. Bush)


	2. The Note

To:

Whom Ever Stumbles Upon

I used to believe in the fundamental things of life.

The things that we create to establish order in our minds and our society. A set of rules that we each willingly followed, created either by

ourselves… or by everyone else.

I once thought the fundamental things were the rules that kept the peace and cooled the chaos of our everyday life. They created order and calm for the world.

And so…I followed them without second thought.

But there is one rule that my mind has always been fixated upon.

When I was a kid I was told a great deal of many 'inspirational' things.

They told me to never give up on my dreams, never look back, and always get back up.

No matter how hard life pushes you down, you must always get up and push back harder. You must always find a way, they told me.

Generation upon generation before and after my birth have all been taught these 'inspirational fundamental rules'. But that one, that seemingly simple rule, always confused me.

But as I write this I have become blatantly aware of the true meaning to 'get back up' and quite honestly and think we all know the real meaning.

When one say's you need to get back up, they don't mean that you need to fight back, that you need to push back at life, they mean you need to get up. You're not supposed to push back at life, you supposed to get up, put yourself back where you once were, and continue on your day.

There isn't any sugar coating it, there's not bright light at the end of the cave, that's it.

We have been taught not fight back against life, even though it screws us over every single day.

We're supposed to take the blows that are dealt to us and ignore them as though they have never even happened.

I'm writing this to prove that I am done with these 'rules' these 'lies' that put us in check throughout our meaning-less existence.

I am going to do something that I will most likely regret. And I hope that I'm not making too big of a mistake.

But it seems the sins of another is one of my own burdens.

I will not date this piece for I don't know what day it is exact.

The only date I can tell you is that exactly 999 years, 364 days, 18 hours, and around 46 minutes since me and another's banishments took place.

So that means I got 5 hours and 14 minutes until we will be both free.

It will be simple for me to find my place again since I died 998 years ago but she will need my help.

I write this in case anything goes wrong and a simple note is all that is left of my existence

And if I live… don't look for me.

-A Lone Hunter

* * *

 **I KNOW**

This chapter is going to be short... and I can only blame my quest for perfection for it.

I have written over 12 brainstorming ideas and even more chapters.

But, I have finally had an idea I like and will continue to follow upon

so, I tried to post a chapter as soon as I could.

I cannot express how grateful I am for the patience you guys have (that or you forgot to un-follow me)

My only question is... Would or would you not want me add the romance tag to this story (if you get what I mean)...and please point out mistakes (I wrote this over night)

and please don't give up on the story... I promise that as long as I live I will post another chapter. It may not be every week like you guys are most likely used to, but I will post it.

-Stay Ponified (pony-fide)


End file.
